Kross Vertex
|unlock = 39 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $896,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 120 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 20 |concealment = 20 |threat = 10 |reload_smg_min = 2.0 |reload_smg_max = 2.5 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.45 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Kross Vertex is a weapon added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Kross Vertex is a rapid-firing, high-capacity SMG with respectable stopping power. Its blistering rate of fire allows it to dish out massive amounts of damage within a short time frame, making it a solid CQC weapon. However, that is all that can be said about the Vertex's strengths. The most obvious handicap of the Vertex is its horrible base accuracy of 8. This renders it very ineffective at engaging targets only a few meters away, and the small mod pool doesn't help much in alleviating this, either. The limited mod selection also gives very little room to improve upon the weapon's Concealment. In all, the Vertex works best as an unsilenced (and unmodded) bullet hose, if the player can manage its monstrous ammo consumption rate. Summary Pros: * Incredibly high rate of fire. * High base damage, able to breach the 40 damage threshhold * Fourth highest total ammo count of all the SMGs (exceeded by Jacket's Piece at 128, Compact-5 and Chicago Typewriter at 150, and Cobra at 160) * High Stability at 20 points (5 points short off the hardcap at 25) * Quick Reloads (2.0/2.5 seconds) * Works very well with the Grinder perk deck Cons: * Concealment can barely be upgraded, 20 default, and 21 with the Wide Stock modification. * High Rate of Fire may make it hard to conserve ammo * Poor Accuracy Tips *Due to its low base Accuracy, the Funnel of Fun Nozzle's penalty can be considered largely inconsequential, and thus makes for a good Barrel Extension option if the player wants more damage and is comfortable with engaging targets at very close ranges. *Getting and Acing Fully Loaded grants the player an extra magazine to use, while also boosting the Vertex's ammo replenishment rate, thus giving the player some more leeway. *Suppressing the Vertex is also a good idea if one Aces Silent Killer and The Professional, as the former provides it with extra damage and the latter boosts both its Stability and Accuracy by . Builds Coming Soon... Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia *The Kross Vertex was based on the Kriss Vector; it gains the look of the Vector CRB variant when fitted with the Precision Barrel. A Kriss Enhanced Stock Adapter is added to the gun when a stock modification is equipped **Both parts of the in-game name are word plays on the two halves of the weapon's real title. ***"Kross" is a play on "Kriss", which stemmed from the term "crisscross". ***A "vertex" is where multiple "vectors" meet from which geometric shapes are defined. *Interestingly, the unmodded Kross Vertex uses Daniel Defense sights like the Raven instead of the factory flip-ups. *The Kross Vertex is the third weapon to not gain any benefit from the Tactical Stock, the first being the Commando 553, and the second being the Piglet. It also does not gain any benefit from the Standard Stock. Gallery 2015-07-17 00014.jpg|Inventory preview of the Kross Vertex. 2015-07-20 00031.jpg|Kross Vertex with the HPS Suppressor. 2015-07-20 00032.jpg|Kross Vertex with the Precision Barrel. 2015-07-17 00015.jpg|Kross Vertex with Competitor's Compensator, Speculator Sight and War Torn Stock. ru:Kross Vertex Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Ninja Pack